Shiro Owl
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: AU: Nagi's time in Deadman Wonderland is wearing him out, he is all alone and not sure how much he can take, when an angel falls into his life. Maybe he doesn't have to be alone after all? Flames shall be ignored. You no like, you no read.


Disclaimer: Don't own this.

A/N Just a little AU I thought up one night. I cried when he died so… I needed to make myself feel better. Let's say Nagi is eighteen and Shiro is seventeen. Like I said... it's an AU so Nagi never had a wife and Ganta isn't in this. This fic is the first Shiro/Nagi. I don't know if I should be happy about that or worried about my state of mind. Ehehehe. ^^;

XxXxX

After a fight the Owl was locked away in his room, his eyes were bandaged up, preventing him from being able to see or fight until he was better. He couldn't fight the feeling of guilt over the fight, couldn't stop the depression and self anger.

He had won the fight of course, but… he guilt came from what happened to the loser, the boy he defeated was currently getting some body part taken away, while he was in a comfortable room. He only walked away with temporary blindness as a result of an injury he received.

He had come to this prison alone, stayed alone, ate alone, slept alone and now he still ended up alone in this room. He missed his own bed, his own home, but… he was here now. He didn't really know why he was even thinking about it. It would just make him even more homesick then he was.

There was a boom above him and he heard the clatter of something in the room, he guess it was the grate from the heating vent, seeing as something fell on top of him and jarred his wounds.

"Who's there?" He asked as the weight jumped back off him.

"Oopsy." The person said and he noted the voice seemed distinctly female. He felt her hands brushing against his chest as she seemed to be brushing the dust off him, he knew, because it tickled at his nose as it puffed into the air.

"Who are you?"

"Shiro… who are you?" The soft voice said and he furrowed his brow.

"Nagi… what were you doing in the vents? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Nope." Shiro giggled. "I do it all the time. I was getting cookies. Want one?"

He was about to open his mouth to protect but she pressed a cookie to his lips regardless and he didn't complain and took a small bite of it.

"It's good, huh?" She asked happily and he nodded. There was a short silence, before he heard her shift on the bed closer to him and touch the bandages around his head that covered his eyes. "What happened to your eyes?"

"I just got a small scratch in the fight I was in. It's only temporary." He forced a small smile, her fingers trailed down to the scar across his throat, he realized he must have lost his scarf somewhere. He would have to find it.

"And this?"

"You're certainly the curious one aren't you?" He asked her, before shifting his weight so that there wasn't so much pressing on his injured ribs. "I lost a battle awhile ago… you know the punishment for it, don't you?"

"Ohh." She hummed slowly in thought and he wondered briefly what this person looked like. "Did it hurt badly?"

He didn't know what to say to that, he really didn't want to say, yes, but it did. He settled for now answering her question.

"Well…" Nagi began, trying to change the subject. "How long have you been in here? You don't sound too old."

"Hmmm. I've been here since the beginning." She said and for some reason he just knew she was tapping her chin with a finger in thought.

"You know… this sounds very odd… and forgive me if I should sound like a perverse man, but I bet you are a very pretty. I wish I could see you." He informed, smiling gently and he was met by silence, he frowned slightly.

"I know! I can come back when your eyes get better so you can see me!" Her sudden shout startled him enough to make him jump and his ribs ached slightly. "I'm not so pretty though."

"Nonsense. I can already tell just by talking to you."

"Oh?" She was confused, but he heard her giggle, before she pressed a kiss to his cheek quickly. "I have to go now, but I promise I'll come back."

"Be careful out there."

"Don't worry I never get hurt!" She told him optimistically as she headed back into the vent and left him in silence. Everything he had been thinking about before was gone now. He laid back on the bed and relaxed for a few moments.

He would look forward to seeing that interesting girl. He slowly fell into the darkness of a peaceful dream for the first time since he had gotten here. Maybe… he wouldn't have to be all alone anymore. Since it seemed he had just made a friend.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God bless~


End file.
